


This wasn't so bad after all.

by Nebula (TheSerpentsEye_Galaxy)



Category: Human Sanders sides
Genre: First Dates, Loceit - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentsEye_Galaxy/pseuds/Nebula
Summary: Loceit's first date doesn't go according to plan for either of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect anything decent.

" This is getting ridiculous."

They had spent two hours going through different styles of outfits and with every one Deceit wore his bowler hat. It bugged Roman to no end because he was a complete fashion disaster.

" What do you mean?"

" Just take off that stupid hat!"

" Wha- Excuse me? I **_dont_** look good in this hat and I **_wont_** refuse to take it off. It's **_not_** my favorite hat after all."

" It doesn't suit any of the outfits you have chosen!"

" _**No**_ It **_doesn't_**!"

" You wanted my help and now you won't even listen to me?" Roman stressed. "Ditch the hat!"

Deceit went back into the change room with a huff.

The next outfit he chose was accessorized with a sleek black bow, he wore a long sleeved smart casual yellow button up with black suit pants and jacket to match. He wore no socks with his shoes.

" That actually suits you snek." Roman said.

" _No thanks_ for the help."

" You're welcome."

Deceit still had his hat on. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I Don't think I can do this."

" You'll do fine. Just be yourself!"

" What kind of garbage advice is that?!"

_Just be yourself what was Roman thinking?_ Deceit knew Roman had his best interest at heart but that advice was stupid.

The doorbell sounded. _Shit_.

" Don't just stand there! Get it on with your nerd!"

" Shut it Roman!"


	2. Chapter 2

Was he nervous? Of course. But that wasn't going to be a problem. 

They've known eachother a couple of years, only finding out their mutual attraction for the other, As one does. On a drunken saturday night when you feel stupidly brave enough to talk freely and open your stupid mouth and admit your feelings when you've forgotten who exactly you've been talking to for the last 30 minutes. 

 

Logan had planned a simple dinner at a nice restaurant and planned to dress accordingly. 

A black shirt hung freshly ironed on the back of his bedroom door. Tying a mahogany tie around his neck, he paired it with his navy suit jacket and pants. Slipping on his mahogany shoes.

Logan was just about to leave when Virgil came around the corner.

"Are you really going to wear that?"

If Virgil didn't like his outfit choice then it definitely didn't look pleasing. At least I have a few more options.

He thought it over. Virgils opinion meant a lot actually.

"Not anymore."

Virgil laughed.

"I'm joking Lo, go have fun on your date."


End file.
